Because That's What Families Are
by norahmaye2010
Summary: There's something wrong with Hugo...he's not developing as he should, so Ron sets his son down for a chat. Go ahead and read, no hate, ya'll.


Ok, so hi. Let's pretend that Harry gave Ronnie a Nimbus sometime, maybe a birthday or something, and Georgey tampered with it to make it fly for Squibs. Don't hate on me, I thought it was a good idea...yeah, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Hugo! Hugo, do not-! Put that down! Hugo, I said- HUGO!" Ron Weasley was trying to control his youngest child, but he was failing horribly.<p>

Hugo picked up his fathers' old, recently tampered with by George, Nimbus 2000 and put it between his legs.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked away from picking up broken glass, and realized his son got into the broom's closet. That was the closet where George had decided to place his failed experiment of making brooms fly for Squibs.

"HUGO! NO!" He screamed, but before he could snatch his son from the broom, it took off through the house. Ron grabbed his wand and started shouting spells.

Hugo, being the adventurous boy he was, giggled as he tore through the house. The broom went zooming past Ron's head and up the stairs. A crash was heard and Ron went running.

"Hugo! Son, answer me!" Ron yelled, sprinting into his daughters room.

When he found Hugo, he laughed. The broom had been stopped abruptly by Rose's dresser, and had spilled the contents on to his son. Hugo laid on the floor covered in his sisters' undergarments.

"Dad. Help." Hugo whimpered, looking like a petrified raccoon.

Ron shook his head and laughed. "They don't bite, boy. Just stand up."

Hugo shook his head and laid completely still. "Cooties, Dad. No _way_ am I touching _any_ of this stuff!"

Ron sighed, stepping forward and removing the garments and helping Hugo into a standing position.

The young boy sighed and started out of the room, but was grabbed by his father.

"Hugo, what has gotten into you? Why must you continually destroy the house?"

The young ginger shrugged. "I dunno, I'm bored, I guess."

Ron sighed, knowing the real reason his son was destroying the house. He cast a cleaning spell on his daughters room and took Hugo into the kitchen.

He sat Hugo down at the table and grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Is it because Rose got to go to Hogwarts again this year?"

Hugo looked away from his dad and sighed.

Ron nodded, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy talk. "Hugo, listen, you'll get to go next year! You're still too young to go and besides, I'm sure your mum would miss you too much."

"I don't care!" he exploded. "I want to be like everyone else in the family! Why can't I go yet? It's not fair that James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Teddy, Victoire, and all my other cousins get to go! Why not me, Dad!"

Ron sighed, a sad look coming upon his face. He knew his son was upset about not going to Hogwarts with the rest of the family this year, but he didn't want to tell Hugo the reason he didn't get to go.

But, seeing how upset his son was, Ron couldn't help but tell him now.

"Hugo, buddy, I don't know how to say this, but your mother and I have reason to think you won't fit in very well at Hogwarts."

Hugo looked at his father confused. "Why? I'm like everyone else, right?"

Ron's eyes started to tear up. With a shaky breath, he continued. "Hugo, when wizards are born, they're born with magic. It's deep down inside the wizard and doesn't come out until the wizard is old enough. And sometimes, it doesn't come at all." Ron paused to wipe his eyes and steady himself. "There's different types of wizards, son. There are the pure bloods, like Mamaw Weasley. That means that magic has always been in her blood and family. Then there are half bloods, like your mum. Meem and Pap, they aren't wizards, right? Well, there was, at one time, a wizard in their family, and the magic skipped to your mother." he paused to make sure Hugo was still following.

"Okay, so, what am I? Half blood or pure blood?" he asked, excitedly.

Ron's lip quivered and he scratched the back of his neck. "There's one more kind of wizard, Hugo. When a Mum and Dad are both wizards, sometimes their magic can't spread to the baby. And the baby doesn't ever have that magic that his parents have. They call them Squibs."

Hugo nodded slowly. "So, I'm," he gulped. "a Squib?"

Ron sighed and wiped his eyes, once again. "Honey, listen, it's not something to be ashamed of! Mum and I love you so much. We love who you are, Hugo. We don't care if you have magic or not. There's nothing wrong with not having magic."

"Yes there is!" Hugo screamed. "I'm not like anyone in our family! I'm a freak! I have no magic, I'll never be able to do what Mamaw or Pop does! I'm not going to be able to play Quidditch like you, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny!"

Ron tried to soothe his son, but Hugo backed away.

"Hugo, you're capable of doing whatever you want, you're just going to be doing it in a different way than everyone else."

"No!" he yelled. "I want to be normal!"

Hugo ran past his dad and up to his room. Ron sat at the table and cried for what seemed like hours. Why his son? Why Hugo? What happened to make his son not a wizard being?

"Ron? Love?"

Ron jumped, and turned to see Hermione standing in her uniform.

"Oh, Hermione." He got up and kissed her with such a force that it knocked her back.

Hermione immediately knew what was wrong. Hugo wasn't waiting in the living room like every other day, waiting for her to come home.

"Ron," she pulled away from him and he hugged her tightly. "You told him, didn't you?"

Ron nodded into her shoulder. "It was horrible, Hermione! He's so upset with himself! But it's not a bad thing!"

Hermione kissed the side of Ron's head and then his cheek. "Sweetie, let me talk to him."

Ron nodded and wiped his eyes. Hermione turned to leave the kitchen, but Ron grabbed her wrist and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you more, oaf."

Ron chuckled as she walked up the stairs to her son's room.

When she reached Hugo's door, she paused to listen. He was talking to Pig, that much she knew.

"I don't get it, Pig! I can't be a squib! I'm supposed to be Quidditch captain! I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor!" Hugo cried. The owl hooted sadly and Hermione knocked on his door.

"Hugo, baby, it's me." she said.

The door swung open and Hugo leaped into his mothers' arms. "Mummy!"

Hermione fought the urge to cry with him. She picked up her son and carried him to his bed.

"Oh my baby, my sweet baby." she cooed.

"I-I d-d-don't geddit! What's wr-wrong with me!" Hugo wailed, clutching her closer.

Hermione gasped. "Absolutely nothing, Hugo! You are perfect!"

He shook his little head. "I'm not. I'm not a wizard, I'm a squib!"

Hermione kissed his head. "No, you are Hugo Weasley. Brother to Rose Weasley, son of Hermione and Ronald."

"So! If I'm not a wizard, I'm nothing!" Hugo cried. "I don't want to be different!"

Hermione wiped her eyes and then wiped Hugo's. "You're not different, my little bean. You're like everyone else, just more unique."

Hugo wailed, obviously not satisfied with her answer and she held him tightly.

Hermione looked around desperately for anything to soothe her son. She found Ron instead, standing in the doorframe, arms crossed, crying.

She waved him in and he wrapped his family in a tight embrace.

Pig hooted softly, obviously trying to relieve the moment.

Ron kissed the top of Hugo's head repeatedly and whispered to him. Hermione silently sobbed with them and rubbed a hand on his back.

Hermione stared out the window as she sat with her two favorite men. That's when she noticed something strange.

Hugo's window started to open. It slid all the way up and stayed there. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and then she looked to his toy box. The lid opened and all the toys floated to the ceiling.

She tapped Ron on the shoulder. He looked up at her and she pointed.

Ron's eyes twinkled as she looked back to Hermione, then the box, then Hugo.

"Hugo, son, look." Ron whispered.

Hermione watched as Hugo looked up and wiped the salty water from his eyes and face. A smile spread to his face and he looked at his parents.

"Is that…..me? Am I doing that?" he whispered, for fear that it would all fall to the floor and go away forever.

Hermione nodded and kissed his head. "Yes, that's all you, baby."

Ron grinned brightly and picked up Hugo. He spun him around and laughed.

"My boy! I knew you had it in you! I knew it!" Hugo screamed happily as the two spun in circles.

Hermione shed happy tears and smiled at her boys. He was still different, Hugo was. But even he would've stayed non-magical, they would've loved him no matter what. Because that's what families are, and she wouldn't change a thing about them.

* * *

><p>Okay, there it is. Comment if you want, you don't have to. I know it kinda sucked but the idea needed to be written down and posted...I own nothing and I have to pee...BYE!<p> 


End file.
